Quest:The Carver's Mystery
Summary Track down the culprit, and return the tool to Silas. He suggested that you start with Vartain, the barkeep. Story I can't help you right now, I am not in any position to...wait, wait, wait. I know you, you're *name*, the *class*. You helped the captain with the bandits. Maybe you can help me. My carving tool has been stolen. I don't care what my wife says. I didn't lose it, I didn't sell, it has been stolen. You should speak to Vartain first, his occupation lends itself to information gathering. Please, that carving tool has been in my family for years. I will make it worth your while. Find out who took it and why. Please use caution, I don't want to unjustly injure any relationship I have in this town. Steps Speak with Vartain. Vartain says, "Ah, welcome to the Double E! You have a sternness to your face today, my friend. I take it this visit is business, not pleasure." Vartain says, "Oh, you're investigating Silas' little problem are you? Wouldn't your time be better spent relieving us of these cursed bandit attacks? However if you wish to continue with this investigation, I will indulge you." Vartain says, "Very well, but first I am curious as to why Silas sent you to me. Does he think I'm involved somehow?" Vartain says, "True, I do hear my fair share of rumors." Vartain says, "Now that I think about it. Selya has been a bit more agitated than normal. I assumed it was because Silas has been a bit odd since he lost his carving tool. He's always been a bit odd though." Vartain says, "Ah, Selya. A beautiful woman. She used to be seen quite frequently in town. She would have lunch here with Lysuni and Cosen regularly. Selya even took morning constitutionals with our good Captain Alphus. However, she hasn't left her house much in the last few days. I would suggest talking to any one of them if you wish to get to the bottom of this peculiarity." Speak with Cosen. Cosen says, "Hello, *race*. I saw you come out of Selya's house recently. Is she well?" Cosen says, "I haven't seen her in the last few days and I assumed she had taken ill." Cosen says, "If that were the case, Silas would have surely come to me. No, it must have been something to do with Lysuni." Cosen says, "The cloth merchant over there. She has been a bit jealous of the time Selya has been with Captain Alphus" Cosen says, "Aye, she takes walks with the Captain on the east end of town. Is there anything else you wish to ask?" Cosen says, "Very well, good day to you *race*." Speak with Lysuni. Lysuni says, "Hello again, *name*. Sorry about earlier, my friendship with Selya has been a bit strained as of late and I may have unduly taken it out on you." Lysuni says, "We were quite close until recently." Lysuni says, "Our friendship has been a bit rocky since she has taken to going on walks with Alphus." Lysuni says, "Yes, the captain and I have been involved for some time now and Selya knew it. If she was interested, she had plenty of opportunity." Lysuni says, "She was the one who brought us together. it irritates me to see her walking with Alphus in view of everyone!" Lysuni says, "I saw them just a few nights ago just outside of town. She was walking to her house and Alphus was staring at her." Speak with Captain Alphus. Captain Alphus says, "Hail, citizen. How may I be of assistance?" Captain Alphus says, "The Carver's wife? What of her?" Captain Alphus says, "I haven't seen her in some time now. She would accompany me on my morning patrol outside town. She's been a good friend of ine for years. I have her to thank for this post and for Lysuni." Captain Alphus says, "Surely you have seen her in town. She is the radiant young woman who sells cloth on the west end of town. Selya was the force behind us finding each other." Captain Alphus says, "What?! Lysuni thinks Selya and I are carrying on a rela...no, no, no. You have it all wrong. Selya has been counseling me on some things. Forgive me for not going into detail. Though I can see where she may have gotten the idea, Selya and I have been spending a lot of time together. Trust me, there is nothing inappropriate happening." Captain Alphus says, "Though I will say that Selya has been peculiar of late. The other night I saw Selya sneaking back to her house. She was covered in dirt. She looked like she came from behind the tower. Investigate the freshly turned soil. You discover a tool buried int he soil. Return with it to Seyla, Silas' wife. Speak to Seyla, Silas' wife Seyla says, "I'm sorry, I am very busy right now. What ever you to say will have to wait." Seyla says, "Fine, fine. Just be brief." Seyla says, "Peculiar?! Who would think that I've been peculiar?" Seyla says, "Lysuni thinks...oh this is no good. And Captain Alphus saw me night?" Seyla says, "Where did you find that? Please give it here! You mustn't let my husband see it. You must think me horrible. I hid his tool, but for reason." Seyla says, "I'm sure you've heard by now that Lysuni and Captain Alphus are courting. You may be wondering why I've been spending time with Alphus." Seyla says, "You see, the good captain wishes to make Lysuni his bride. He and I are old family friends and I was counseling him on the matter. A few nights ago, he came to a decision." Seyla says, "I am going to be hosting a party soon. The linens you helped me with are for that party. At the party, Alphus will be stating his intentions to Lysuni. I suppose I have been quite consumed with my preparations." Seyla says, "Yes, the carving tool. I hide that to keep my husband out of the house and busy while I prepare. I didn't realize he would get that agitated. it would be for the best if you return it to him. Just please keep quiet about the party and the captain's intentions, I love him dearly, but he is horrible with secrets." Return the tool to Silas. Finish No need to carry on the ruse. I heard every word. That woman! I can't keep secrets?! I've known of the captain's intentions for some time. It was I who suggested he talk to Seyla in the first place. Thank you for your aid, *name*. Rewards * 14 silver, 70 copper * 25,600 experience Tips None Category:QuestCategory:Albion Category:Quest Category:Finnen Category:Constantine's Sound